The present invention relates in general to a extrusion-sealed structure of a heat pipe, and more particularly, to a device using extrusion-sealing process to form a sealing portion of a heat pipe, so as to reduce the processing time and procedure and enhance production speed of heat pipes.
Having the fast thermal conduction efficiency, the heat pipes have been broadly applied as heat dissipation devices to quickly dissipate heat generated by electronic products.
The conventional fabrication process of heat pipes starts with the tubular body cutting process and shrinking process at two ends of the tubular body. After the shrinking process, one of the shrunk ends is soldered, and working fluid is introduced into the tubular body from the other shrunk end. After the working fluid is filled in the tubular body, gas removal process is performed, followed by the process of sealing and soldering the shrunk end.
After the shrinking process, a gradually shrunk section 11 and an extrusion section 1B (as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2) that has a diameter smaller than that of the gradually shrunk section 11 is formed. The sealing end 1C and soldering are actually performed on the extrusion section 1B to complete the heat pipe fabrication. The shape of the extrusion section 1B serves to control the exterior dimension smaller than the diameter of the tubular body, so as to provide advantages in subsequent puncturing heat dissipation fins.
However, as the gradually shrunk section 1A and the extrusion section 1B are formed using gripper of a shrinking machine. The heat pipe is rotating during the gripping process. This method for shrinking tube consumes a long time and requires tedious process procedures; and therefore, reduces the production speed. Further, the pressed section 1B easily cause congestion of the wick structure, particularly the metal mesh wick structure.